motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial
After downloading the game for iPhone/iOS or Android and finishing the installation you'll be able to start up and get into the game. You'll be greeted with the helper mechanic. (His name will be revealed soon as well) Building your first car : Let's get started. : Welcome to Motor World! Your goal is to become the best car maker in the world !!! : Let's build your first car ! Tap the building slot or the green arrow to select a model. :: (Recommended: Bendy Coupe) : Great choice ! Now let's send your workers on it ! Tap on the building slot. : Good job !! They've built the engine, a car requires several parts to be complete. : Continue to build it, until it moves further on the assembly line. Tap again to build the next part. : You're doing great so far !! As the car moves along the assembly line, it frees space to build a new one. : Let's finish this one first, it's time to assemble the frame. : Each part requires different amounts of Working Points to be complete. : When a part takes too long to be built, you can use a speed up. : Now let's complete this car so we can sell it in your dealership. : Before we can release a car to customers we need to perform a Quality check. : The quality influences your image and will directly impact the profit you can make per car. After clicking the car for a quality check it will be released. You'll receive a notification that a car has been added to your collection. Click the green button to move to the info about the collection tree. At this point you should be able to see the top-left "mobage" icon. Click it to create an account using your email / login. Collection Tree : Gotta Build'em all !! : Welcome to your collection tree. All the cars you've built are displayed here ! : When you complete a line of the collection tree, you'll receive a very cool reward ! : You can access the details of any car by tapping on it. Let's try it now ! Car Details : This is your car details page. Each car has its own very unique characteristics. : Once you've built a model of this car, you can upgrade it to earn more profit ! Collection Tree #2 : And remember, if you want to be the greatest car builder of all time... : You've...... GOTTA BUILD'EM ALL !!!! Car Selling : You've got swaggy customer : Hey, this is great news ! A customer wants to buy your first car ! : All you need to do, is tap on the car to seal the deal ! Note: Upon leveling up - tapping the balloons will grant you extra Donuts and Coins - be sure to slide over the donuts and coins in the middle of the screen before pressing ok. : Congratulations !!! You can now access your action menu, give it a try !! At this point you should also unlock the Devorok SUV To continue the tutorial simply click any button that has the rotating "star" symbol. Start by clicking the "action" button in the bottom-left corner of the screen. Then "Employees". Worker List : Keeping in touch with your staff : A good CEO always knows his worker's strengths and flaws. : To do so you can access every workers details here, now tap one ! Worker Details : Worker's stats, Training and Items : Each worker is unique and defined by 4 main attributes. : Quality : Defines the quality of the work, it will directly impact your profit per car. : Work Point (WP) : The stronger it is, the faster the car is built. : Stamina : How much work point a worker can produce before it requires a donut. : Speed : How fast a worker gets to his task. : Your workers can progress and level up if you feed them. Let's try ! : Now tap on the feed button until your worker levels up! : Good work Mr. CEO !!! You managed it like a BOSS ! : Now let's use an item to boost the worker Performance. Tap the item button. : I gave you 2 free items to try, tap on it ! You'll receive a Booster item and a Skills+ item. Do not use the skills+ item as it will be more valuable for other workers later. In fact, you don't need to give the worker either of the items at this point. Go back to the main screen and click "Action" followed by "Social". Playing Online ! At this point you should already have logged into your Mobage account, if you haven't already, be sure to do so now. It's free and takes less than a minute to complete. It will also provide you with extra Workers for your factory and Buildings. : Mobage Connect : Do you want to race your cars? Get some free workers and free items? You'll need some friends then ! : Let's check if you've got some Mobage Friends playing, you'll only need to log once ! Playing With Friends : Great !!! You've now got access to plenty social new features ! : Let's invite some of your friends to join you now ! : You can check who's playing and invite new friends here. Click on a friend to interact ! Do not be fooled in thinking the "friend code" here is the referral button - it's not. You'll be able to add friends to work for you, and race against. Be sure to check The Community for new friends. : Great !! Now tap on a button to discover its functionality. Click all buttons in order, starting with "brand". Your brand : Customizing your own car company : It's time to choose a name and a logo for your company ! : Great name !! It reminds me of something... : You can customize your logo design, and get some information about your image ! Next, select your "avatar". Customizing your avatar : That's a nice look ! : This is how you'll look when you work at a friend's factory ! : Let's show your creativity and make a memorable look ! Next, select the "request" button. Request from Friends : Social communication : This is where you'll receive requests from your friends ! : You can receive free items, job offers to help your friends at their factory of shop. : And the best part is the racing challenge !! You can race to earn cash !!! Click the "collect gift" to receive a bonus item from Fidelio the tutorial guy. Next click "rankings" Who's got the best car company ? : Compete with your Friends : You can compare reputation with your friends here. Who's going to be the best CEO ? Close the dialog and click the "world map" at the bottom of the screen. World Map : Factory location : Please select your factory location. Simply tap where you want it to be. Locate your factory and press OK. : From your factory will spread your reputation. : The zone in orange represents your fans around the world. If you're doing great it'll look like this... : As you cover more areas of the world, you will receive gifts from your fans ! : Here's a gift from your first fan (me)! Come back regularly to collect your prizes ! Note: You'll receive , and from this screen at certain intervals. Simply come back later to receive them when you've gained some reputation. Close the screen to return to the home screen and move to your car Dealer Small, then press the "recruit" button. Improving Shop : Helpful friends ! : You can hire your facebook friends tso work at your shop. : Click on a job offer and tap the hire button ! Note: You don't have to recruit friends from facebook, you can also invite players by their friend code. Return to the home screen and click "action" then "Mystery Card". Mystery Card : Cards never lies : Hello Stranger, I'm the Gypsy Queen, master of the Seven Art and daughter of the Moon. : Do you think you're in luck today? Why don't you try a Mystery Card? : Huge amount of resources could hide behind some cards. It depends on your luck. : Come closer now... There's a Story only told behind closed doors.. : .. some very unique and incredible cars you cannot buy hide behind these cards... don't tell anyone! : I've offered you 2 Mystery Cards to try !! Tap on it to flip it ! You should have 3 mystery cards at this point (since you logged into Mobage earlier for one extra). Turn the cards and use them if you wish, or save them for later. Close the screen to return to the main screen, then click "action" followed by "Lab". The Lab : Science, breeding and items : Willkommen into your Lab mein friend! It is a place for science and mystery! : Here you can research new technologies, breed new cars, and get some new items for your workers. : I'll let you tap any button to discover what's behind it. Gutt luck mein friend! Click the "breeding" button. Car Breeding : Creating new cars : Zehr Gut! Breeding is my speciality ! I can take 2 cars and make them have... quality time... : I put gutt music, make them feel comfortable... it'll produce a totally brand new model of car ! : Use your imagination, and make CRAZY combinations ! Let's try it now, tap to select the first car. Select the Devorok SUV : Gut choice ! Now select the second car Select the Bendy Wagon : Nice combination ! I'm sure it'll make a gut baby ! tap the breed button to start the magic ! : Speed up the process by pressing the finish now button ! Don't press the finish now button. Close the dialog and go to "research". Research : Future technologies : *cough* I may be catching a cold... I feel strange... : Ach so, proress and new technology, are the key to succeed on the car market. : You have 3 domains in which you can conduct researches : Car , Factory and Shop. : You can only conduct 1 research at a time, so choose carefully and balance between your needs ! : Let's start a research project, choose what you want ! Pick Electric Engine, it should be able to finish in 30 seconds. Close the screen and return to the main screen, then pick "action" and finally select "quest". Quest : Special Order for Special Customer : To get famous, you'll need some visibility, and what's better than a little glitter? : Here you can accept special orders, from very important customers. : Please them and they'll boost your demand and your reputation ! Close the screen and now the "Enter Refereral Code" dialog should show up. Once you enter a valid code, you'll receive a bonus of 10 , 1000 and an extra Mystery Card. Feel free to enter the author's code: HNGG410, or any of the codes on the Recruitment page. Category:Game Play